Aftermath
by manicmethod
Summary: This is what happened after the Kakugane recall, not every one wanted to give them back. This is their story... rated T for language. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Damn, just when I thought I had Written a long story... oh well... Anyway as you can probably guess from the title, this is the aftermath of Buso Renkin. But it's not all as happy- ever -after as you might have thought...**

* * *

How did this happen? Sora thought to him self. How did they find us? The hideout was a mess, it was as if a tornado had swept through their base of operations. Mind you, this was a lot worse than a tornado because Bravo and Muto ,the only remaining alchemic warriors, had found them.

"Since that day..." Sora murmured to himself

Flashback

"…Must turn in their Kakugane"

This can't happen, Sora had thought, My kakugane is such a big part of me. Sora was a warrior because he was able to act and think fast, so he naturally put this fast thinking brain of his to work and devised a plan that could help him keep his kakugane and start a rebellion at the same time.

Later Sora had made his way up to the Leader's office. He stood at the door and knocked softly.

" Who's there?"

"It is I, Sora Rider, I was in charge of battlefield tactics."

"I remember you, you may enter"

Sora turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. The office was neat and tidy, except for the desk, which was covered with files. Behind the pile, sat Sakaguchi.

"Sit down and state your business here Rider. I'm very busy at the moment as you can probably see," Shosei said.

Sora took a seat and cleared his throat.

"Sir, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but word around the place is that a lot of people aren't happy with the returning of the Kakugane. Some rumors that reached my humble ears even hinted that a small group were meeting, and planning a rebellion on us."

"My, my, that is troubling news."

"Yes it is sir, which is why I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"If I can keep my Buso Renkin for a little longer, I might be able to track down all the rebels."

"Why can't you do it without your Kakugane?"

"Two reasons, one, They may attack me and two, my Buso Renkin has a sort of sixth sense for other Alchemic devices."

"Fine, you can keep it until all the kakugane are returned."

"Thank you sir," Sora said, rising. He left the room.

He spent the next few days interrogating any Kakugane owners and had managed to recruit about 31 rebels. They stole some spare Kakugane and fled, to find a base.

End Flashback

"Talking to yourself again?" questioned a voice behind him. Sora turned and saw Kira [A/N The I is pronounced as in 'hi'] grinning like a maniac. She always grinned like a maniac, but that was what Sora liked about her.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta shift camp again, huh?" she said

"Looks like it"

"Sora, I think we have a spy."

"Me too Kira."

"Any ideas of where to go?"

"Just one, but it'll take a while to get to it."

"I'll be there the whole way." Said Kyra with a determined look in her eyes. Both of them knew there was no point in going just yet because they had a spy in their midst.

Sora's eyes scanned the room, and came to rest on a charred pile of black feathers.

"Oh my God" Sora yelled. The pile of black feathers had two bird legs sticking up.

"That was my pet, those bastards are gonna pay." Sora ran over to the legs and feathers,

All that was left of his beloved hunting falcon, Riku. Attached to one of the legs was a piece of paper. Sora unfastened it and opened it up.

"We warned you," He read aloud. He scrunched up the paper.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Kira asked.

"We're gonna find that spy, and slice his miserable head off."

"I'm ok with that," said Kira.

Within five minutes they had rang everyone and told them to come back to base.

The one Sora had hoped survived had come back. It was Tamika, originally an interrogator, because of her Buso Renkin's special property to tell truth from lie, they would use her to find the spy.

"Alright everybody, this place is destroyed and it's all because we have a spy, would Tamika step forward please and activate your Buso Renkin." Sora announced.

Tamika came forward.

"Buso Renkin, Truth Gauntlet," she said. Her buso renkin was a simple metal gauntlet but with tubes of clear liquid on it. She would place her hand on the suspect's forehead, and ask the question. If the person being asked told the truth the liquid would go green. If not, it would turn red.

They all took turns getting tested, even Kyra and Sora, though they both knew they were not the spies. Eventually it turned red, on a young Asian woman named Shirina.

"Get her!" yelled Sora. Immediately everybody turned and tackled her and within seconds she was bound in a thick rope, her Kakugane confiscated.

"Before I kill you," said Sora, "Why did you do it?"

She spat on his boots

'It's madness Sora, they will over power you, you don't have a hope of winning this war, and you never did. They were already winning the second you broke away. Why? Because they are not constantly on they run, they have hundreds at their disposal while you have what? Twenty three, four? Not that it matters, you are never going to win.' Shirina exclaimed.

'Is that it?' Sora asked coolly, 'Oh well. Buso Renkin Doom Scythe'

Sora's Buso Renkin was a massive yet surprisingly easily to handle scythe. It was shaped similar to the ones people some times give the Grim Reaper in their artists' impressions.

He lifted the blade over his shoulder, like a batter, and got ready to swing.

'Not so fast, Rider,' the voice of Captain Bravo came from behind. 'It would be wise of you to surrender because we have you surrounded.'

* * *

**thats it for my first chapter. im getting my summer holidays in 2 weeks so im gonna have a nice fat 3 months of boredome to beat.**

** See the pretty button? you know you wanna press it, and say something nice....**


	2. Chapter 2

Something odd hapened to this chapter. I uploaded it (I think) and a came back to look at it today and it was gone... oh well, here it is again.

* * *

"Bravo, what a pleasant surprise," Sora remarked, while he lowered his scythe, "you people are getting better and better, I almost didn't hear you this time." Kira glared at him.

"You knew they were here?" she hissed at him, "you didn't tell us?"

"If I had said anything they would know we knew they were here and they would flee as they longer had the element of surprise on their side," Sora said, calm as ever , "and then I would not have this golden opportunity to talk to our dear Captain Bravo."

"Talking is overrated," Bravo said, raising his fists and stepping forward, "nobody ever won a war by talking."

"But Bravo, who said it was to win this war?" Sora asked, "not I. I merely wish to ask you to quit killing my pets." Sora finished with a smug smile.

"I'll stop killing them when you stop fighting us," said Bravo. "It's not as though I like killing innocent animals. Now hand over your kakugane or suffer the consequences."

"You forgot option three, you get the hell outta here!" Sora said. That was the signal.

"Buso Renkin! Mass Teleporter Whip," a man named Chikao Suzuki yelled from the back of the rebels. His Kakugane transformed to reveal a mechanical whip with red hexagons on the areas between indents. He lashed out with his whip at the nearest enemy and in a flash of purple light, the man disappeared. Before anyone could react, Suzuki swept the whip along the ground and hit the legs of for other warriors instantly causing them to vanish. Then Sukuzi leapt over the rest of the people and landed in front of Bravo.

"Time to dance," Sukuzi said with a grin.

It truly was a dance and a beautiful thing to behold. Suzuki twisted and twirled with his whip so much it was like he was trying to defeat Bravo by making him dizzy. Their weapons clashed several times, sending sparks flying in every direction. While Suzuki had Bravo distracted, the other Rebels killed off the gaurds. Sora bound Shirina tighter and gagged her, then led her out of the former base all the time digging a knife in her back just hard enough not to pierce her skin. He had a score to settle with this one.

Suzuki and Bravo continued the fight until Suzuki noticed everyone was either dead or gone. He smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Bravo asked suspiciously. Instead of answering, Chikao struck himself with the whip and teleported away.

"Damn it," muttered Bravo. Chikao appeared next to the fleeing rebels startling some. They followed Sora north, towards the mountains. Sora had a whole list of places to go, most of which were a lot warmer than the one they were headed to, but this one was closest, and they disliked travelling in the open for too long. Kira ran up beside Sora, looked at him, glared at Shirina for a moment and then looking back to Sora. She obviously wanted to know what they were going to do with the Asian.

"Question her, then kill her. Slowly." Sora replied to the unspoken question. Kira nodded.

They all travelled for about a week, walking for hours to find trees or a cave or any kind of shelter to eat and sleep in. When they arrived at the foot of the mountain, they stocked up on food and each bought thick hiking jackets. The base wasn't too far up, but it was very cold. They started up the mountain and after about a half an hour's walk and fifteen minutes of climbing, Sora stopped. He told Kira to hold onto Shirina , while he pawed about in the snow, looking for the control panel for the door. He found it and wiped the snow off it. He typed in the code to open the door. The entrance to the base faced the opposite direction to the place that the hikers were supposed to start, so nobody on the 'outside' would see them. A pile of snow started to tremble and part, revealing the entrance. Everyone filed in and Kira and Sora dragged Shirina off, along with Tamika.

"Tell us what you know," Sora growled. Shirina refused.

"You're going to kill me anyway, so why should I give you what you want?" she asked him.

"If you tell us what we want to know, we'll kill you quickly. If not, we can make it last an age," Kira promised. Shirina was not one with nerves of steel and practically pissed herself at the threat.

"Alright, alright, fine, okay, I'll tell you," she screamed in a rush. After an hour of questioning, screams could be heard from the room. The last words that left Shirina Gupta's mouth were those cursing the day Sora Rider and Kira Matuso were born.


End file.
